Histórias de amor são raras
by kami nee chan
Summary: Histórias de amor são raras, brigas são comum. Deixei pra trás o que me trouxe até aqui. As nossas brigas nunca chegam ao fim. Chegam ao fim


**História: **Histórias de amor são raras

**Capítulo: **SongFic

**Categoria: **Anime, Naruto

**Créditos: **Eles são do Kishi e eu só uso um pouquinho pra brincar. Não tem interesse comercial nenhuma aqui. A letra da música é da Tequila Baby e eu adoro.

**Gênero: **SongFic, deathfic, sei lá draminha mega leve do tipo quase nada u.ú

**Personagens: **Temari & Shikamaru

**Publicada: **27/01/2011

**Comentários: **Já disse que só estou escrevendo coisas novas porque estou uma fera de furiosa e não quero estragar nenhuma das fics on nee, aposto que nenhum dos chapies que eu postar hoje no site vai ficar realmente bom, mas eu dei o melhor que eu podia no dia de hoje. Link da música, sugiro escutar enquanto lê ^.~

.com/watch?v=rcnUtc4R2hM&feature=related

(a qualidade é péssima)

SONGFIC_4. HISTÓRIAS DE AMOR SÃO RARAS

_Por Kami-chan_

Eu me lembro de ainda estar parado na porta do quarto do hotel onde ela estava hospedada. Estático, olhava atentamente cada movimento brusco seguidos de bufadas raivosas que ela fazia enquanto refazia a mala com suas roupas.

Ela nunca saberia que eu tinha me programado para fazer uma surpresa para ela, minha namorada, queria pedi-la em casamento. Mas as coisas não saíram como eu planejara, nunca saíam. Temari voltaria naquele dia mesmo para Suna, e dessa vez iria para nunca mais voltar. Não por mim, na cabeça quente, nunca mais por nós.

Olhava a forma como ela se movia dentro do pequeno aposento, hoje ainda me lembro de cada detalhe, apesar de tudo não tinha como negar o quanto amava Temari, muito mais do que me convinha ou que desejava amar. Poxa vida, eu ia a pedir em casamento, queria construir uma vida ao lado daquela mulher problemática por quem havia se apaixonado tão dramaticamente.

Até parecia piadinha do destino, às vezes após uma briga ou outra pensava até cansar, tentando achar em vão uma resposta, uma explicação para aquela atração. E pra que ter um índice de inteligência tão almejado se após horas de sono perdido nunca consegui achar uma resposta para o 'por que' e para o 'como'?

Amar uma pessoa como ela, principalmente por alguém como eu. Tudo o que eu queria era uma pessoa normal, uma mulher nem bonita e nem feia, nem calma demais e nem mandona demais. Uma mulher que não fosse problemática como as que conhecia, como minha mãe. E se éramos tão opostos entre nós, como aquela atração podia ser tão... problemática?

Ela e seu temperamento forte, problemática, mandona, problemática, durona até o ponto de ser fria às vezes. Mas acima de tudo, problemática.

Já havíamos terminado tantas vezes antes daquela, na verdade, raras eram as vezes em que as brigas não se sobrepunham às delicadezas. Eu só queria ser gentil, agradar minha namorada como qualquer cidadão normal, mas Temari era independente demais para aceitar o que eu tinha para lhe dispor. Auto-suficiente demais para poder amar e depender dos carinhos de alguém.

Ela vinha, nós nos amávamos, algo acontecia, banalidades quaisquer já eram motivos para brigas dignas de cenas clímax do drama do filme romântico. Tudo o que eu fazia ela parecia compreender a sua maneira, e era sempre da maneira errada. Ela sempre conseguia distorcer minhas ações e encontrar um motivo para me maldizer. Problemática.

Ao mesmo impasse que havia algo que ela parecia querer, e que eu pelo visto, nunca fazia. Mas ela não era capaz de conversar como uma pessoa normal, falar comigo sobre o que esperava de mim. Eu a amava tanto, faria qualquer coisa para tentar. Tanto que sempre era eu quem ia atrás para a reconciliação calorosa, e nós voltávamos com a promessa de que tudo seria diferente, que as brigas nunca mais nos separariam. _Sempre as mesmas desculpas, e desculpas nem sempre são sinceras. Quase nunca são¹. _

Mas daquela vez não. Já bastava, todo homem tem uma cota de humilhação e pra mim esta já havia se esgotado. Cansei desse relacionamento que, demorei para me convencer, não me trás nada em retorno. Chegou ao ponto em que meu orgulho em primeiro plano. E tudo seria diferente.

_Tudo que eu digo esbarra em tudo que eu fiz_

_tantas foram as lamentações_

_falou comigo e amanhã o dia é melhor_

_adiando nossas soluções..._

- Gostaria que entendesse que não estou querendo mandar em você Temari, só gostaria que me avisasse antes de sumir assim. Você não está na sua vila, como eu vou saber se acontecer algo com você? – disse da forma mais calma que consegui, eu nem sabia por que ainda estava ai.

- Haa.. E ainda por cima acha que preciso de baba... - disse com cinismo, sem se quer me olhar. – Quer saber, eu não aguento mais seu machismo ignorante Shikamaru.

- Problemática, eu não agiria como uma baba em cima de você se você fosse meia grama menos afobada e estourada. Você some quando quer e pra onde quer e eu não sei se a vila vai explodir depois. – eu devia ir embora, se era mesmo o fim, eu não tinha que estar ali discutindo. Por que, por que eu não conseguia deixa-la ir? Será que desde lá eu já sabia?

- Quer saber, sai daqui! Amanhã eu converso com você, hoje você está insuportável. – ela retorceu as mãos em garras em frente ao rosto ao dar ênfase à última palavra.

Mas diferente dela, eu estava muito calmo. Eu sabia o que queria, pelo menos o que devia ser feito. E faria. Aquilo tinha que ter um fim. Nossa história não seria a primeira no mundo que daria errado, e muito menos a última, eu só não sabia que ia ser assim.

- Não Temari, isso acaba aqui. – disse ainda calmo, descruzando os braços que estavam apoiados um no outro até então.

_Histórias de amor são raras, brigas são comum_

_deixei pra trás o que me trouxe até aqui_

_as nossas brigas nunca chegam ao fim_

_Chegam ao fim_

_Chegam ao fim_

- Chega dessa história, eu estou cansado. É sempre a mesma coisa, um dia você é uma, noutro dia já é outra pessoa completamente diferente e eu sempre tenho que aturar tuas explosões sem sentido, sem motivos claros. É sempre eu quem tem correr atrás e eu estou cansado disso. Estou cansado de tentar, de apostar em algo que, claramente, jamais vai dar certo. – nesse momento, eu pouco estava me lixando para o lindo ornamento esquecido em meu bolso e no que ele deveria significar.

- Não! Você está de cabeça quente, eu estou de cabeça quente. Nós vamos conversar amanhã e tudo vai ser diferente. – de repente, o ódio em seu olhos transformou-se em medo, seu timbre mudou. Mas já era tarde demais.

- Não vamos deixar pra amanhã, porque não temos mais o que resolver. – E por mais calmo que eu estivesse, fiz força para a voz não sair embargada. Será que algo em mim já sabia que ia ser assim? - Pessoas com algum interesse em tentar tem solução, nós não.

Mesmo sabendo que era o certo, senti os olhos queimarem com a constatação dita em voz alta. Dei as costas para ela, deixando minha posição no portal da porta para ir embora. Eu nunca mais voltaria, e por mais que uma voz muito baixa dissesse em minha cabeça que em um tempo futuro eu me sentira melhor, naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar em como seria doloroso nunca mais ter o aconchego do calor de seu corpo. Mas ainda demoraria um pouco para eu entender qual era o real peso do 'nunca mais'.

Como podia apesar de tudo, sair chorando por ela? Vendo cenas em minha cabeça sobre momentos de raras diversões, seu sorriso era tão lindo. Será que ela sabia disso? Será que ela sabia que sorrir mais não faria dela uma pessoa mais fraca?

Será que ela sabia o quanto seus olhos ficavam lindos quando ela olhava o sol se por. Ela admirada pela beleza da estrela de fogo, eu por ela. Por seus olhos claros e pele morena. Não, ela não sabia, Temari era um cristal em forma bruta.

Ainda na noite do hotel, ouvi os passos dela, ligeiros, uma leve corrida até a porta. Ela parou, mas eu não olhei para trás. Esperei que ela chamasse meu nome, apenas para ver se ao menos uma vez na vida ela seria capaz de lutar por mim. Nestas batalhas Temari sempre perdia, quando era para lutar pelo nosso relacionamento, ela era fraca. Fraca como odiava ser considerada.

Até me dei ao luxo de apertar o botão do elevador para esperá-lo, o quarto não era tão longe assim do hall, apenas uns três metros nos separavam. Ela podia me chamar, por mais baixinho que fosse, eu ouviria. Ela podia chorar, eu só queria saber se ela se importava com alguma coisa, ou os dois anos que passamos juntos não tinham sido significantes o suficiente para ela. Mas nada aconteceu.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram e eu dei impulso para entrar no mesmo, foi que ouvi alguma ração da loira de Suna. A porta fechada com força e pressa e o som baixo de algo deslizando pela mesma. Não sei se era improvável, mas aquis que ela estivesse atrás da porta chorando. Triste como eu estava. Será que ela era capaz de sentir? Ou será que só daria valor depois de contatar que aquele era o fim de verdade?

_Estou atrás de um passado que você escureceu_

_não consigo ir em frente sem razão_

_tantos anos se passaram_

_nunca quis que se acabasse em vão_

As coisas podiam ter sido tão diferentes. Eu só precisava de uma demonstração de amor por parte dela. Que uma lágrima corresse por sua face de expressões fortes. Se havia amor, você devia ter ficado e me procurado, e tudo teria sido diferente.

Porque no dia seguinte, o sol se impôs entre as frestas da janela para me tirar da cama. Mais uma noite sem sono, mais uma vez por Temari. A cama fria ao meu lado, e o peso da constatação de nunca mais acordaria ao lado dela. Com aquele cuidado para acordar antes e poder vela dormir e enfim, despertar.

Acabei voltando ao hotel onde ela estava hospedada. Não sei o porquê, afinal. Talvez esperasse ver que ela não tinha conseguido ir, que ela também tinha pelo menos uma noite em claro, ou sinais de ínfimas lágrimas o rosto. Mas se eu não fosse atrás dela, ela jamais viria atrás de mim. Isso foi o suficiente para eu admitir a mim mesmo que era realmente o fim, estava na hora de começar a pensar no peso do 'nunca mais'

Na verdade, a noite caiu e quando o dia nasceu a raiva que tinha por ela se esvaiu, eu me odiava ainda mais por continuar assim. Eu coloquei na cabeça que estava indo lá para me despedir de vez da loira de Suna, mas sabia, mesmo sem querer admitir que se ela abrisse as portas para mim mais uma vez na redenção, eu ia errar mais uma vez. Ia tentar o nós novamente, sozinho como sempre.

De repente não tinha mais certeza do queria. Os anos com Temari foram sempre assim, imprevisíveis. As melhores lembranças de minha vida, e as piores também. Essa mulher era minha cocaína, minha droga particular. Eu sabia o quanto me fazia mal, sabia que não devia estar ali sempre aos seus pés, mas bastava a vontade bater e mais nada.

Queria pelo menos uma pequena prova de que tudo o que fazia por ela era visto, era percebido. Queria que pelo menos uma vez na vida Temari visse as coisas que fazia com tão boa vontade e não apenas visse as coisas que não saíram do jeito que ela queria.

No começo essa agressividade toda me parecia excitante, gostava da loira fogosa que sempre vinha em minha direção com calor, com paixão. No começo, até as brigas eram boas quando a reconciliação era nos braços calorosos da loira. Temari parecia um vulcão em constante erupção.

Eu tentei por nós dois. Por tempo demais. Eu queria continuar tentando pelo resto da vida, quando planejei toda as férias que ela passaria em Konoha comigo, no final daquele primeiro final de semana eu a pediria em casamento. Ela iria aceitar e nós teríamos mais uma capítulo em nossa história de amor. Mas nunca houve uma história.

_Historias de amor são raras, brigas são comum_

_deixei pra trás o que me trouxe até aqui_

_as nossas brigas nunca chegam ao fim_

Mas não tinha mais forças, percebi tarde demais. No fim das contas, primeiramente agradeci ao fato de ter dado tudo errado, agradeci ao fato de ter encontrado o quarto alugado para ela vazio. Não havia nenhum sinal da hóspede ali, nem uma peça de roupa, nem o cheiro forte de seu perfume. Quem sabe um fio de seus cabelos loiros no travesseiro? Eu não me arriscaria a procurar.

Na recepção do hotel apenas a mensagem deixada pelo recepcionista. A hospedagem que não fora aproveitada nem mesmo a metade dos dias que Temari ficaria ali em Konoha já havia sido paga pela loira. E a interpretação de que de mim ela não queria exatamente mais nada.

_Nossas brigas seguem em frente_

_alguma vez tivemos algo em comum_

_tudo segue em frente _

_alguma vez você fingiu tentar_

Liguei para sua casa, ela não atendeu. A dor aguda no meu peito apenas crescia, o fim foi tão fácil pra ela. Eu precisava mais do que nunca me despedir dessa mulher, olhar em seus olhos e dizer adeus com o maior dos ódios que já pude sentir. Eu a amava de uma forma quase doentia e ela... apenas fez exatamente o que queria do jeito que melhor lhe convinha como sempre. Era isso que eu achava, foi isso que ela me fez pensar.

Aquele foi o dia depois de uma discussão que eu não corri atrás dela. O primeiro em dois anos. E ao invés de me reconfortar em seu corpo perfeito e sua performance dinâmica, afoguei minhas mágoas em sete garrafas de sake enquanto divaguei por dois anos de história. Dois anos não saem da memória.

Odiei o dia em que a conheci. Odiei a comemoração depois do torneio, oferecida pelo hokage aos únicos finalistas que alcançaram o nível chunnin. Havia uma desavença palpável entre nós dois e ela passou a noite me observando.

Queria conhecer o cara que a havia derrotado, ao mesmo tempo, surpreendido. Trocamos farpas, agressões e até mesmo alguns socos e chutes depois de muita bebida e horas de festa. Desde o começo foi assim, ela me atacou, eu me defendi e a fiz se render. No meio de uma pequena disputa física, de alguma forma, bêbados, estávamos ambos no chão. Rolando um nos braços do outro.

Do último soco que levei aos seus punhos presos acima da cabeleira loira. Suas pernas se enroscaram em minha cintura a fim de me dar algum golpe com certeza. Ergui-me com ela ainda naquela posição, ninguém se daria por vencido. Joguei meu corpo na direção da parede de forma com que o corpo dela absorvesse todo o impacto, a intenção era apenas dar continuidade aos ataques, mas Temari gemeu. Não pela dor.

Foi o primeiro gemido da relação de dois anos. Continuamos sempre selvagens, o princípio do sexo foi sempre a discussão. No começo era bom, mas não o suficiente para durar. Para ela, se rolasse era bom, se não rolasse.. só mais um motivo para brigas. Como pude me envolver tanto assim a ponto de me apaixonar?

_Não que eu me lembre_

_Não que eu me lembre_

Depois de dias seguidos que passei ligando para sua casa, Gaara, seu irmão mais novo disse que a loira não o veria mais. Obediente à loira dos ventos, não me disse a verdade. Contou-me com paciência que se o fim havia chegado, não havia nenhum motivo para eu a procurar. Ele estava certo, mas estava mentindo.

Por que? Vou passar o restante da minha vida sem entender essa pergunta desgraçada que não sai da minha cabeça. Se havia amor, por que me abandonou assim. Por que me deixou ir, eu estava ali, há três metros do seu alcance. Por que fez tudo ao contrário? Eu não poderia adivinhar o sentimento que existia se não houvesse a entrega deste.

Eu fui atrás dela no dia seguinte, mesmo minha cabeça dizendo não, eu liguei para ela nos dias decorrentes. Eu estava ali, e aquele anel poderia ser dela quando ela quisesse mostrar o quão forte era e assim voltasse para mim.

Gritando o quanto seria doloroso e instável, o quanto eu sofreria em suas mãos e por sua eterna frieza. Mas ela era a minha droga forte e de efeito rápido, tendo o calor de seu corpo eu me rendia fácil.

Eu era inteligente o suficiente para saber exatamente o quanto era errado e burro o suficiente para não ligar mais para isso. A saudade doi mais que as ofensas vindas de sua boca. A falta, mais forte que qualquer crise de abstinência.

_Historias de amor são raras, brigas são comum_

_deixei pra trás o que me trouxe até aqui_

_as nossas brigas nunca chegam ao fim_

O álcool se tornou meu único companheiro, esquece-la, minha última missão. E foi eu quem disse que era o fim. Mas no fim ela só soube mostrar o quanto era mais fraca e frágil do que qualquer um. A porta estava aberta, era só ela olhar pra trás. O orgulho foi o que sentenciou o fim.

_Historias de amor são raras,brigas são comum_

_deixei pra trás o que me trouxe até aqui_

_as nossas brigas nunca chegam ao fim_

Quando fez um mês do dia em que terminamos me rendi a ligar para ela mais uma vez. Quem sabe com o tempo... uma última esperança, quem sabe. Ela não quis falar comigo.

Kankurou, o irmão mais velho da família foi quem atendeu. Mais centrado que os mais novos, confessou que a loira não estava nada bem. Temari havia caído em uma profunda depressão. Esta fortemente medicada e própria medinin de Konoha, Haruno-san prescreveu essências que mantinham a loira desacordada a maior parte do tempo.

Temari teve uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio. Por nós, ou pelo orgulho ferido? eu precisava ve-la mais uma vez.

_Chegam ao fim_

_Chegam ao fim_

Mas ao me ver a loira com profundos sinais de exaustão apenas tentou me bater, mesmo com os efeitos do medicamento forte, ela tentava com a voz pastosa e os movimentos lentos e pesados brigar comigo. Por estar ali? Eu não fui capaz de entender Temari desde o começo até o fim. E nós brigamos do começo até o fim.

_Historias de amor são raras_

_Historias de amor são raras_

_Historias de amor são raras_

_Historias de amor são raras_

_Historias de amor são raras_

Se foi a minha ausência que lhe fez mal, minha presença lhe era pior ainda. Eu só queria uma mulher normal para amar, acordar todos os dias do seu lado, poder lhe selar os lábios ao chegar em casa e ver em seus olhos o alívio por me ver voltar de mais uma missão. E ao imaginar tudo isso, fecho meus olhos e imagino o seu sorriso.

O sorriso que era tão raro e que ela nunca mais deu. Chorei meu desespero por dias, gritei, urrei para espantar a angústia que nunca sairia de meu peito. Não se soube quem foi que não lhe deu o medicamento naquela noite para que ela não ficasse sedada, e muito menos quem deixou o cadeado que havia sido colocado na janela, destravado.

Ela já havia tentado uma vez. Na segunda, conseguiu.

.:.

_- Que históriazinha tocante – a voz na escuridão disse com desdém._

_- Não preciso que compartilhe, só queria que escutasse minha história. – disse acendendo um led para ver em meio toda aquela escuridão._

_- Baaka! Foi você quem me colocou aqui, estou pouco me lixando para sua namoradinha pirada. O que quer de mim, um abraço reconfortante, até te daria se ainda tivesse um corpo._

_- Que se foda, eu cansei. Nada tira as perguntas sem respostas da minha cabeça, a face enferma que ela tinha na última vez em que lhe vi._

_- Tsc.. humanos idiotas. _

_- Você entende da morte. Será que um dia voltarei a ve-la, será que um dia terei a chance de pedir perdão?_

_- Como vou saber, nunca morri hahahaha. Na verdade a única coisa que eu penso é na vida que eu perdi quando você me decepou e me deixou aqui. Um dia ainda vou sair daqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_- Hm. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo. Vou embora, pensei que você poderia me ajudar, mas pelo visto não há nada. – deu-lhe as costas._

_- É verdade, terei que esperar a sua morte. – Hidan suspirou – Espere garoto, talvez possamos fazer algo. – Um pelo outro, ele riu internamente. – Aproxime-se. – E Shikamaru o ouviu. – Mais, mais perto sou apenas uma cabeça garoto. _

_- Muito engraçadinho você – bufou se aproximando._

_- Isso, a kunai, eu sei que você carrega kunais. – continuou a lhe dar indicações._

_- Ta de brincadeira comigo né? Acha o que, que vou tirar minha cabeça para lhe dar meu corpo?_

_- Ahh não o seu corpo é muito feio, eu não o quero. Apenas estou entediado, então faça o que eu digo antes que eu muda de ideia. Iisso mesmo. Agora, uma artéria, a radial garoto, a radial é mais fácil. Não me olhe com essa cara, confie em mim. _

_- Eu não vou confiar em você. Mesmo sendo apenas um descarte, é um Akatsuki._

_- Ok, então vá embora e fique até o fim da vida com suas dúvidas e sua culpa pela morte da loirinha de Suna._

_- O que quer que eu faça? – o moreno bufou, aquele cara não era humano e provavelmente a única pessoa que poderia o ajudar._

_- Fure, fure a artéria e rasgue até o sangue começar a escorrer._

_- O QUE?_

_- FURE, FURE, FURE AGORA! – Hidan gritou em ansiedade e na meia luz Shikamaru não pode ver o brilho sedento no rosto cadavérico. _

_A lâmina tocou a pele morna quase em câmera lenta, e a língua salivante simplesmente saltou pela boca do canibal faminto. A saliva escorria por sua face e quase não aguentou a risada de felicidade ao sentir o cheiro do sangue amado chegar em suas narinas._

_- Me de. Me de, é uma promessa que lhe faço, me um pouco de sangue e terá todas as suas respostas._

_Um trato muito sedutor na mente em crise do Nara, como se não soubesse que ao fazer um acordo com um demônio traiçoeiro era um erro, muitas vezes, fatal. A medida que todo o sangue do Shikamaru alimentava Hidan, sua forma Jashin era capaz de guiar seu corpo até si mesmo. Todo o sangue daquele corpo seria o suficiente para o tirar dali e leva-lo até a sede onde alguém, colocaria sua cabeça no lugar._

_Foi o trato não foi? Os dois tiveram o que queriam, Hidan estava fora de sua prisão e Shikamaru poderia ver com os próprios olhos que havia na 'outra vida'. Não está satisfeito assim?_

Fim o.o''

¹ É Legião... É Legião *gritando histericamente* carinhas, vocês sabem que eu AMO legião acima de todas as outras, mas não deixem meus japoneses ouvirem isso OK

Ta, esse pós com o Hidan surgiu do nada, mas até que eu gostei. Era pra ser um post mostrando a morte do Shika, mas eu não fazia ideia de como fazer u.u

Além do que, ele ir até o Hidan mostra bem o quanto ele estava desesperado nee

Espero que alguém tenha gostado 8D

Comentem, por favor, se acharam ruim também ta. Críticas não mordem.


End file.
